


Homestuck Twitter Microfic: KanayaJade

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Microfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Just something I did on twitter that I thought would be good here.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646149
Kudos: 1





	Homestuck Twitter Microfic: KanayaJade

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/dogexmachina/status/1239987625382952960

> no au could handle the immense power of jade lalonde, witch of light
> 
> — ⭐there is rebellion in creation!! ⭐ (@dogexmachina) [March 17, 2020](https://twitter.com/dogexmachina/status/1239987625382952960?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

KANAYA: *Sweats Nervously*  
JADE: what?  
KANAYA: Nothing  
KANAYA: Definatly Not Thinking About My Relationship With Light Players In The Past  
JADE: :o :O :D  
JADE: *eyebrow wiggle*  
KANAYA: You Stop That  
JADE: pick you up at six  
KANAYA: I Have Not Even...And She Is Gone  
KANAYA: Oh Dear  



End file.
